Lost in the Marauder's Time
by Miss Park Avenue
Summary: Hermione, now a 7th year, needs the Time Turner again. When climbing the longest staircase, she falls and goes back 18 years. There she meets a younger Lupin. She's mistaken for a DADA sub and tries to get home. Remus/Herm. R&R pleze. **CHAP 10 POSTED!!**
1. Lost...or Not?

Author's Note: Hi peeps! This is my 2nd fic. It's a Hermione/Lupin fic and it's starts out I guess sorta weird. She's in her 7th year and so is Lupin. Ok? Pleze R&R. Thankies! 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

****

**Chapter One**: **Lost...or Not?**

17 year old Hermione Granger struggled up the stairs to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, her favorite class. Lupin was teaching again since the defeat of Voldemort (by Harry of course) in her 6th year. She really liked Lupin. He was kind, sincere, and understanding. _He's also kinda cute. _But Lupin, now 35, had tired blue eyes, and graying brown hair. 

Since a part of Hogwarts was destroyed in the attack, the DADA classroom was...well...gone. They had moved the classes up five floors to a deserted classroom. 

But in order to get there, they had to go up the longest staircase in Hogwarts. 

"Sometimes, I really regret this Time Turner!" said an irritated Hermione. 

She had gotten a Time Turner again this year, since she wanted to take all the subjects again. She felt that since this was her last year here, she needed to get a little extra education before leaving. That included Divination. She had that class earlier today, and she figured out one thing. She still hated it. When she left, she turned the Time Turner so she could go to DADA. She was definitely already late for DADA. 

"Ugh, almost there," she wheezed. 

Finally when she reached the top step, she clutched her chest, her breathing labored. She felt no bump. Where was her Time Turner? 

"Oh my god! Where is-oh there it is!" 

The long, thin chain was broken. "Just what I need more work." 

As she bent down to pick it up, the weight of her books hit her. She grabbed the Time Turner as she fell down the stairs, and each time tried to grab onto one to keep from falling more down. She finally grabbed a step. She looked at her Time Turner and suddenly looked around. Everything was dissolving and spinning. She lost her grip on the step and continued to fall. Along the way, the Time Turner slipped out of her hand. When she ended at the bottom, her arms and back sore from falling, she lifted her head and looked around. She was still at Hogwarts, on the same floor, and on the same staircase. She heard someone coming. 

"Here, let me give you a hand. Sheesh, it looks like you fell down from the top of the staircase." 

She took the hand, got up and stared into his face. 

"Hi, my name's Remus." 

It was Lupin! 

****

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know it was short and there's a cliffhanger but since in case you can't wait, I'll give you the 2nd chapter too later today, and it'll be a longer chapter, ok? Pleze R&R!**

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	2. Me? A Professor?

Author's Note: Well, I'm writing the 2nd chapter on the same day I wrote the 1st one. lol. This chapter will be longer than last time ok? This is Hermione/Lupin. If ya don't like the couple, pleze take your mouse, click on the back button and it will take you to the page you had before, thank you. j/k. Pleze R&R. 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter Two**: **Me? A Professor?**

"Where...where am I? Am I still at Hogwarts?" 

"Uh, yeah we're at Hogwarts the last time I checked," Remus said grinning. "And who are you?" 

"Me?" Hermione stuttered. _I can't use my real name. He's going to meet me 18 years later. I'm going to have to make up one. _She looked around trying to think of a name. Her eyes fell upon a name on Lupin's paper. And without thinking she said, "My name is Melody Rivera!" 

"Oh! So that's you! Well it's nice to meet you Professor Rivera. Do you have any idea where the classroom is? You look lost." 

"Huh? Professor? I'm supposed to be in-" 

"There you are Professor Rivera!" 

Both turned their heads to see a young McGonagall (to Hermione) rushing towards them. 

"That's Professor McGonagall." said Remus. "She's really strict sometimes." 

"I know-" 

"Miss Rivera! Aren't you supposed to be teaching now? Do you know where your classroom is? What are you doing here? Defense Against the Dark Arts is 5 floors down! And Mr. Lupin, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in class? 5 points-" 

"No, please Professor McGonagall, don't take any points. I...I lost my way, fell down the stairs, and ended up here and I saw Remus there. I was going to ask him where my classroom is." 

Professor McGonagall looked from Hermione to Remus. "Is this true Mr. Lupin?" 

"Uh, yeah, I mean yes, yes I was helping Professor Rivera find her classroom." 

"Well, ok, but the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is not here, as you can see. I'll be on my way. Mr. Lupin, please escort Professor Rivera to her classroom. I will tell the students she's coming." 

And with that she left. 

Hermione looked shocked. _Me? A professor? No way, but, I haven't even graduated yet. Great, I had to pick a name off a student's paper that turns out to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I guess I'm gonna have to teach the class until I can talk to Dumbledore about this and how to get back. Get back...my Time Turner!_

"Where's my Time Turner? Oh my god, I've lost it!" 

Hermione went to the staircase and looked around. There was no Time Turner in sight. 

"Why do you need a Time Turner for, Professor Rivera?" asked Remus curiously. 

"Uh, never mind. I guess I need to get to my classroom now," Hermione said all frustrated. _I'll look for the Time Turner later._ "Lead the way Remus," Hermione said nervously. _How in the world am I gonna teach a class? I've never really actually taught before. _She glanced over at Remus._ He's younger...maybe in 6th or 7th year. And he doesn't have those bags under those blue eyes I'm used to seeing. I wonder who else- _Then she realized, "Remus, which years am I teaching now?" 

"Uh, you're teaching 7th years Professor Rivera. I'm in that class." 

"Um, anybody else?" said Hermione, now curious. 

"Yeah, uh, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and James Potter,... " 

Hermione stopped listening at the mention of James. She just realized. She can go and change time. She can prevent Voldemort from rising, and the killing of so many innocent lives. Especially Lily and James, and Pettigrew! And so many others... 

"Professor? We're here." 

"Oh! Uh, thank you Remus." 

Hermione turned the doorknob and opened the door. Everybody Lupin had mentioned was there. Peter and Sirius were in a conversation and looked up when Hermione came in the room. She looked around and also saw James talking with Lily. She giggled at his words but stopped when she came into the room. There were also whispers. "Is that the new Professor?" "Yeah, she's subbing for Chance." "She's really young don't ya think?" "I think she's a total babe!" 

Hermione walked to the front of the room and stood behind the desk. She cleared her throat and the conversation stopped. Remus took his seat in the front. "For those of you, who don't know who I am, I'm Professor Rivera. I-" 

"You're our sub for Professor Chance, right?" asked Sirius. 

"Um, yes, I am. I'll just take a look at what notes he left me and we'll, um, get on with class." 

Hermione looked down at the desk and saw the notes Professor Chance had left her. She picked them up and started to read: 

_Professor Rivera:_

_These 7th years are a bit rowdy, especially with James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Although all are smart, especially Remus. _Hermione looked up from the note and saw Remus watching her. He blushed and looked back down on his desk. She returned to the note. _You will be subbing for me for 2 weeks and you are to cover these 2 subjects for the 7th years:_

_Werewovles: how to treat bites, (pg. 258) how to kill a werewolf, (pg. 260) distinction between a real wolf and a werewolf, (pg.264) and defense against werewolves (pg. 266)_

_Vampires: how to kill vampires, (pg. 270) defense against vampires, (pg.274) and how to prevent vampire bites (pg. 278)_

She skimmed through the rest and would read them more carefully later when she had that class. 

_To make sure they don't forget their learning while you're there, I want you to give them a test after every subject._

There were other instructions and Hermione finished reading them. 

_I wish you luck on your time here at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor April Chance_

"This might not be as hard as I thought." Lupin 2 weeks ago already taught them werewolves and vampires. She aced both essays. 

"Ok, I'm supposed to teach you about werewolves," she paused and looked at Lupin. He looked down at his desk. She noticed that James, Sirius, and Peter also looked concerned. 

"And vampires. I hope you guys will enjoy these subjects and I'll try my best to teach them to you the best possible way I can. I think today will just be an introduction between you and me. We'll start with werewolves tomorrow. You may go on with your conversations, I guess." 

Excited chatter brewed about. They really never had a teacher who did that before. They all grinned at Hermione and went on into conversation. Hermione suddenly remembered something. "Remus, can I see you please?" 

Remus walked up to the desk and asked,"Yes, Professor Rivera?" 

"I wanted to say thanks for showing me where the classroom was. _Even though I already knew where it was _I really appreciate it. 

"No problem, Professor." 

Remus went to where James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting and told them everything she said to him. "I think she's really nice. _And really beautiful. _She's not snobby and nosy like Snape is," replied Remus. 

"Do you think she know who you are?" James asked Remus in concern. 

"If she does, I dunno, I think I'll trust her. I mean she's a teacher, right?" said Remus. 

"I think she's ok," said Peter. 

"OK? SHE'S A HOT BABE!" screamed Sirius. 

Everyone heard this comment and Hermione started to blush. Afterwards, her classes went smoothly, occasionally getting the word: babe or chick. "Am I really a babe?" she wondered. While the 5th years left, and the 4th years filed in, she left to go to the bathroom and looked at herself. Her once bushy hair was now sleek and shiny, parted in the middle and the sides were held with clips. Her robes were a dark green, and with that came a 5th year's comment: "It brings out the color in your eyes." 

When their afternoon break came, she went straight to Dumbledore's office. She waited and saw him coming. "Professor Dumbledore? I need to talk to you." 

"About what Melody?" 

"About, me, Professor, about how I got here, because I'm not the person you think I am." 

"Well, that is a matter we must discuss. Please come in, would you like a cup of tea?" 

"Um, please, thanks." 

Dumbledore magicked a teapot and 2 cups. He poured tea into both cups and stared at Hermione with the twinkle in his eyes. "So, Professor Rivera, or what should I call you?" 

"My real name is Hermione Granger and I come from the future. 18 years to be exact. I was on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I had my Time Turner in my hand, and I was climbing the stairs, and I fell, I guess 18 times, and I ended at the bottom, where I met Remus Lupin and, then I ran into Professor McGonagall, and I had to teach class, and..." 

"Please, Miss Granger was it? You're beginning to confuse me. Please if you don't mind, can you start over from the beginning?" 

Reluctantly she started all over from the beginning going very slowly, mentioning that Dumbledore would still be headmaster and the situation when trying to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Who is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Dumbledore. 

"Uh, Remus Lupin." 

"Really? Hmm, Lupin? Yes, well, I imagine he can't find work anywhere because of what he is...I suppose I give him a chance at work. Do you know what he is?" 

"Yes, he's a werewolf. Sometimes, I feel so sorry for him. He really is a kind and sincere person. And people don't really get to know who he is, they just judge him and shun him because he's a werewolf." 

Hermione looked shocked at what she said. She had never said something like that about Lupin before. Dumbledore looked curious. 

"Miss Granger, do you...like Professor Lupin?" 

"Like him? Uh, no, not really, more like a friend, you know?" 

"Hmm...I see." But it didn't look like Dumbledore believed her. "So you are not our Defense Against the Dark Arts substitute teacher?" 

"Uh, I'm afraid not." 

"Well, the next class is about to begin. If you don't mind, teach those last classes and why don't you see me after your last class and we can talk some more." 

"Ok, Professor. I don't mind. I, uh, will see you later." 

Hermione left Dumbledore's office now more puzzled about her feelings for Lupin. 

Her afternoon classes went smoothly and afterwards, left the classroom and went off for Dumbledore's office again. 

**Author's Note: This chapter was longer than the 1st one, don't you agree? Pleze R&R. Anywayz, thanks to everybody who already reviewed! I'll write more later, ok?**

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	3. Discovered and Explanations

Author's Note: Hi peeps! Well, ff.net is STILL not working for me, and I keep getting emails from ff.net for people who review my stories, so I wonder: How did they get in to read the stories!! *breathes out deeply* Well, that feels good to get off my chest. Pleze R&R. Now, on with the chapter! 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter Three**: **Discovered and Explanations**

Hermione went through the halls to get to Dumbledore's office. So far, her day had been good. But it didn't exclude that she met Severus Snape in her classes. He, of course disliked her and spent all his time trying to curse people under the table. Hermione sighed. 

_If being a teacher means dealing with those people...I think I'm not gonna last 2-_

Hermione, not watching where she was going, bumped into something. She fell on the hard stone cold floor and looked around. There was no one in sight. Then a sudden thought came to her mind. _Lupin and the others. They must be on one of their adventures. _She looked around and heard someone grunting. She got up and walked towards where she bumped into the "thing". She saw two arms sticking out and a pair of legs. She bent down, felt around, and felt a silvery, cool cloth. She snatched it up and there were Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin, laying on the floor. 

She didn't move and looked at them. Sirius, Peter, Remus, and James looked at each other. The worried expression on their faces made Hermione realize that she had discovered their secret. She looked at them and said, "Well, I'm going to tell you one thing, I already know everything." 

"Professor, we can explain-" 

"We can't tell you, that's of course if you already know-" 

"Please don't punish us. We were only-" 

"We were just looking around, you know? A little stroll-" 

Hermione held up her hand, saying that she wanted no more explanations. 

"I already know of your little "nightime strolls". And about the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak. And that Remus is a werewolf. Three of you are Animagi. Peter is a rat, Sirius is a dog, and James is a stag. I also know that Remus is "Moony", Peter is "Wormtail", Sirius is "Padfoot", and that James is "Prongs." So please spare me the explaining. And you better hurry out to the Shrieking Shack before Remus turns into a were-" 

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth before she could blurt out anything else. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus looked at her in shock. They had never anyone who knew this much info on them. Peter looked like he was about to cry. 

"Professor," said Peter shakily. "How did you know about us? I mean you just got here." 

"I-I-I um...-" 

Before Hermione could continue, Remus froze. He said slowly and softly, "I feel it. Hurry up." 

As quick as a flash Sirius and James turned into a dog and a stag. Peter stayed as a human to help Lupin walk. Lupin looked tired and weak. Slowly Peter lead Lupin out with Prongs and Padfoot following behind. Lupin looked back at Hermione and said,"You won't tell anyone will you?" 

Prongs and Padfoot looked back at her with worried eyes. She replied quickly, "No, I won't tell, ok? Now go." 

Lupin nodded and left with Peter, James, and Sirius. Hermione watched them as they go towards the Whomping Willow and enter the Shrieking Shack. She stood there, so lost in her thoughts about blurting all she knew about them, she didn't notice someone walking towards her. 

"Miss Granger?" 

Hermione jerked her head up from her thoughts and looked up. Albus Dumbledore looked at her with the twinkle in her eyes. She blushed. "I'm sorry, I was a little busy." 

"That's all right Miss Granger. Do you want to come to my office now?" 

"Yes, thanks." 

Dumbledore lead the way to his office while Hermione followed, deep in thought. She decided she was going to tell Dumbledore about the future. She knew it was risky because now she could ruin time. But she needed to decide if she should tell that Peter was going to betray James and Lily. And that a person called Voldemort will rise as a dark wizard. And that thousands of people will die. 

Hermione walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. She sat down. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. She looked up and saw that he was waiting for her to say something. She played with her hair while she waited. She then said, " Professor Dumbledore? I've been thinking. Well, I don't know if you know yet, but in the future, someone evil will rise and well, kill many people. I don't know if I should prevent it, or leave it alone. And I don't know if I should tell you, because it can change time." 

Dumbledore listened to her words. She saw that he was thinking. After a few moments, he broke the silence. "Miss Granger, I feel that, you telling me what happens, will affect the future. It will affect it so much that no bad will happen. But, in you telling me the events that will happen, there will be no morale learned. If this dark wizard was not to rise because I knew, maybe someday later, an imitation might happen. So people will not be ready and prepared for this change. And wizards and witches won't know if this is good or not. I do see your point Miss Granger, but I feel that we should not interfere." 

"But Professor, James and Lily Potter will die. Sirius Black will be put in Azkaban for something he didn't commit, and Peter Pettigrew will walk free for what he did and not Sirius!" 

"James and Lily? Hmm...I always thought that. But I will not ask you anymore. Except this. Who defeats this dark wizard?" 

"Harry Potter, sir." 

"Harry? Possibly the Potter's son?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. You could tell he was not prepared for this. He sat there, deep in thought. Then replied, "I see your point and as much as I hate to say this, but we must leave time alone. You never know what might happen. If I interfere, who knows? You might not even exist in the future." 

"But-" 

"I see you aren't satisfied with my decision. Let me give you an example. Let's say I prevent Lily and James from getting killed. And Harry has his parents. Now, do you know Harry?" 

"Yes, I do. He's one of my closest friends." 

"Is he nice, and sometimes felt sorry for because of the loss of his parents? And is he understandable of people's troubles because he has his own?" 

"Yes, he is, sir." 

"You see, if Harry does have his parents, he might not learn those morales. And if strange events occur, then he might become the next dark wizard. You see? Anything can happen when you mess with time. Anything." 

Hermione swallowed Dumbledore's words. That was crazy. Harry? A dark wizard? No way that could happen. But Dumbledore did have a point. If he changed time... 

"Miss Granger? I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow is a school day and you have to teach." 

Then a thought occured to Hermione. "Professor, how am I going to get home?" 

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with thought. "Do you still have your Time Turner with you?" 

"Uh, no I don't. While I continued falling, I dropped the Time Turner. That's probably why I'm not somewhere even further in the past. I looked back at the staircase, and I couldn't find it." 

"Well, in that case, you can't go back until you find your original Time Turner. You can't go back with another one. I'm sorry." 

Hermione looked shocked. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go back. She couldn't go back until she found her Time Turner. _And what are the odds of finding it? Probably a million to one._ She stood up, ready to leave. "Thanks Professor." 

"I will try to find your original Time Turner and where it went. Until then, will you remain our Defense Against the Dark Arts substitute teacher?" 

"Yes, I will, I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do." 

Dumbledore smiled at this comment. "And one more thing Miss Granger. Please don't tell anyone what is to happen in the future. I trust you not to do this. But if you meet a person that is trustworthy, you may tell. But remember Miss Granger, you can affect the future greatly if you are not careful." 

"Yes, Professor. I won't tell anybody." 

Dumbledore smiled then stopped to yawn. "You best be getting to bed Miss Granger. Or rather, Miss Rivera?" 

Hermione smiled and left Dumbledore's office. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter returned from another adventure and slipped into the common room quietly. It was almost 11:30 but none were sleepy. Each one was accounting the event that happened when they bumped into Professor Rivera. James then finally broke the silence. "She just got here! How did she know?" 

"Maybe she can tell the future!" replied Peter. 

"Wormtail, that's nonsense. If she did see the future, she would be the divination teacher then!" said a irritated Sirius. 

"Don't forget guys, she also knew I was a werewolf," said Remus. 

"Yeah, how did she know that too? And Moony, did you see that Professor Rivera was looking at you when she mentioned werewolves?" 

"Yeah, I did. But wouldn't have Dumbledore told her? I mean she's staying here for 2 weeks, and she's a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She would've found out about me anyway." 

"But how did she know about my invisiblity cloak and the Marauder's Map? Really, I think she was snooping around in our dorm." 

"No way. Not that I would mind anyway," said Sirius with an "evil grin" on his face. 

"Sirius! Be serious!" shouted the three remaining Marauders. 

"I am acting like Sirius! And I like to act that way, thank you very much," said Sirius smoothly. 

The other 3 Marauder's looked at each other with a "Why doesn't Sirius ever act serious" look. 

Sirius knew they were giving the "look" so he started to laugh. The other Marauders started to laugh also. Luckily the four of them shared a dorm and hurried up there. They finished laughing and continued the conversation. 

"I don't deny it though. She is pretty." said James. 

"Tut, tut, tut James. You already have Lily. So don't." 

"I know that! I wasn't planning to cheat on her or something! I love her!" 

"We all know that Prongs." 

"I think she's beautiful." said Remus absentmindly. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has the most warmest brown eyes I've ever seen and-" 

Remus suddenly turned crimson. The other Marauders were looking awestruck. 

"Ooh! Moony has a crush on Professor Rivera!" 

"Oh no," said Remus gloomily. 

When the Marauders tease, they tease, bad. Remus had an expression on his face that plainly looked like it was the end of the world. Remus stood up and plainly said, "I'm going to bed." 

"Oh, for what? So you can dream about Professor Rivera?" said James. 

Remus then went to his bed and took out his wand. "Silencio!" 

Then immediatly James, Sirius, and Peter were mute. Remus then put a charm on himself that made him not hear James, Sirius, and Peter, but other people. He layed on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione woke up at six, getting ready for her classes. They were going to start werewolves and she was a bit nervous. She got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She entered and went to her seat with the other teachers. She sat down next to McGonagall and helped herself to some bacon and eggs. She looked around the table. Dumbledore was there talking with Professor McGonagall about muggle sweets. Then the usual flood of owls came in. Hermione didn't get anything but when she saw that McGonagall got the Daily Prophet, she snatched it. 

**Dark Forces Gathering**

_The Daily Prophet has confirmed that dark forces are gathering. There have been some muggle attacks and wizard deaths. A strange mark has also appeared in the sky several times. It appears to be a skull with a snake coming out of it. We have heard it is called a Dark Mark._

_We, are not sure what is happening, but wizards and witches are claiming to go over to the dark side. And the wizard who seems to be in charge of this trouble has called himself Voldemort. We offer advice: Don't trust anyone, anyone could be on the dark side._

_The Ministry of Magic is doing all they can to stop the chaos, but are having no luck. They plan to have more and more Aurors trained to help. But who knows what might happen. (continued on page 5.)_

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. He was staring at her with a fire in his eyes. He looked like he was going to go and change his mind about his decision about keeping time the way it is. But no, he couldn't and he can't. She suddenly lost her appeitite. 

Hermione walked to her classroom to prepare. She had to pass by the Gryffindor table and noticed that the Marauders except Remus were smiling. Remus had turned away and Hermione looked concerned. She walked over to the table and asked, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" 

"Uh, yeah. Just nervous about something." 

"Oh, then, will you four come with me to help prepare?" 

"Sure, all right," they all replied. 

They left the Great Hall and walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione of course had already set up. She was just using this as an excuse to talk to them. When they arrived she turned around to face them. "Now, I think you know by now that you're not here to help me set up, but about yesterday night." 

The Marauders nodded. 

James spoke up. "Professor Rivera? How much do you know about us?" 

Hermione pondered the question. "I guess some, like the basics, but actually not that much. I do know that Sirius played a prank on Severus and that James saved his life." 

The Marauders looked at each other stunned. _How did she know?_ thought Remus. 

"Listen, I'm not going to tell any more or anyone about your little "fun." But I want you to know that you can trust me, ok?" said Hermione. 

And with that, the students filed into the classroom. 

**Author's Note: Well, I hope that chapter was long enough. And I hope that explaining part wasn't too confusing. Pleze R&R! I'll write more soon!**

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	4. The Lesson and the Night Coversation

Author's Note: Hi guys! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! Pleze R&R! Ok? Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out! Enjoy! Pleze R&R! 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

****

**Chapter Four**: **The Lesson and the Night Conversation**

"Okay, this is my first lesson and I'm nervous, so if I make a mistake, please tell me." 

Hermione was extremely nervous. She had never taught a class before. _At least it's a subject I know about. Werewolves. But what about Lupin? If they learn this, then what if somebody finds out that he is a werewolf?_ Hermione started to speak. "The subject we're going to cover today is werewolves." 

Hermione picked up a piece of parchment with questions she was supposed to read to the class. "Um, does anybody know what werewolves are?" 

Remus raised his hand. "Yes, Remus?" 

"A werewolf is an animal that appears every full moon. A human will become a werewolf if they receive the bite from a real werewolf. When the full moon doesn't occur, it is a harmless human. There is no known cure for the transformations, so once every month, it becomes a monster." 

Hermione was shocked. "Uh, thank you Remus. A very good description about a werewolf. Does anybody know what will kill a werewolf?" 

Remus raised his hand again. "Yes, Remus?" 

"Silver. Anything silver that gets into the werewolf's body will kill it instantly." 

"Very good Remus, You must know a lot about this subject." 

Remus looked down, but Hermione could tell that he was blushing because that was what Hermione did when she got complimented. "All right. Everybody please turn to pages 258 through 260 and read it. Then write a report about those chapters then turn it in to me on Thursday. Then if you want to, read the next chapter about the distinction between a real wolf and a werewolf." 

The class looked surprised. No teacher had been so light on them for work. But they were happy they got such light work, so they excepted it with no complaints. 

The rest of Hermione's classes went smoothly after that. All her classes loved the new professor, and soon after her first class, she was the most popular teacher in the school. Also the most chased after too. After she gave the test on werewolves, she received letters from 12 people thanking her for being so nice to them. 2 of those letters were from Remus and Sirius. She opened Sirius's and read it. It was ok, but she thought he could've ended the letter in a more appropriate way. She opened Remus's letter and read: 

_Dear Professor Rivera,_

_Thanks for being easy on me, because of what I am. And even though my friends don't believe it (maybe Sirius does, but he's more concerned about asking you out) I can trust you. Do you trust me?_

__

__Hermione paused at the thought. _Do you trust me?_ The words echoed in her head. _I promised Dumbledore. I can't tell. _She continued reading the letter. 

_I'm going to miss you when you leave us. Well, even if it's a little too early, good luck. I know I probably won't do so well seeking a job after school ends. Anyways, thanks for teaching us. I really enjoyed it._

__

_Remus Lupin_

Hermione reread the letter over and over again. _He's going to miss me. He's going to miss me. Well, I guess I'll miss him too as well. _She folded the letter and put it away. 

* * * 

Remus sat in his bed thinking about Professor Rivera. He had just wrote a note to her about being nice to him and thanking her. Even though he liked her, there was still something strange. _On the first day she got here she had no idea where she was. And she seemed lost, I guess. And she said something about a Time Turner._ He shook out of his thoughts and went down to dinner. 

Hermione was about to go to dinner when she passed by the staircase. The staircase where she will fall 18 years later. A thought suddenly struck Hermione's mind. _I can look for my Time Turner._ She looked around to see that no one was watching. She started from the bottom and climbed up the stairs, looking at each one. She didn't notice that someone was watching her. Remus Lupin was looking at Hermione as she was climbing the stairs examining each step. _She's looking at the stairs. This is where I found her. I wonder why she's looking at the staircase?_ Hermione had reached the top and had found nothing. She came back down with a look of disappointment on her face. Remus hid in a dark corner and luckily, Hermione or rather Professor Rivera didn't see him. She left and Remus came out to check out the staircase. 

Hermione went to dinner, gloomy that she didn't find her Time Turner. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw that James was talking to Lily and was making her laugh, Sirius was putting rabbit ears behind James's back, (probably the reason why Lily was laughing at James) and Peter was eating. Remus wasn't there. _Hmm...that's weird. James, Sirius, and Peter are there. _Suddenly someone was running into the hall. It was Remus. He was trying to put something into the pockets of his robes while he was running. Remus sat down and said panting, "Sorry I'm late." 

"Where have you been Moony?" 

"Oh, I just lost track of time, that's all." 

"Were you dreaming of a certain professor?" asked Sirius wickedly. 

"No, I wasn't Padfoot. Though you probably were because I saw what you wrote in that note to Professor Rivera. Very mushy Sirius. Why don't I tell it to every-" 

"All right, all right ,all right!! I'll stop teasing you, ok?" 

Remus looked pleased. He caught Professor Rivera's eye. She had heard the whole thing. She gave Remus a wink and turned around to finish the rest of her meal. 

Remus went back to the common room after dinner to complete his homeowork. For some reason, he wanted to talk to Professor Rivera. So he headed towards the portrait hole. "Hey Moony? Where ya heading?" 

"Just to...ask Professor McGonagall about some transfiguration question." 

"Well, then why don't ya ask us?" yelled James. 

"Well, I don't want to cheat and get the answers like Sirius does." 

"Hey! Be quiet!" shouted Sirius. 

Remus rolled his eyes and left the common room. He headed towards Professor Rivera's classroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." Remus entered. 

"Hi Professor Rivera." 

"Oh! Hello Remus." _I wonder what's he doing here?_

__

__"What brings you here Remus?" 

"Uh, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Ok, then." 

"Um, well, I wanted to uh, say, that, um-" 

"You just came here to talk to me, right?" 

"Yeah, sorry." 

"That's ok," said Hermione brightly. "I really don't feel like answering questions about school. Here, sit down." And Hermione pulled up a chair next to his. "We can have a little night conversation." 

Remus chuckled. He looked at her face. _She's pretty young._ "Um, Professor? How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." 

"Um," Hermione thought of a good age. "I'm 20." 

"Really?" said Remus a little surprised. "You don't look twenty. You could pass for one of us." 

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, a lot of people say that I'm fresh out of school." 

"Where did you go to school?" 

Hermione looked down. "Uh, um, I went to, uh a school in America." 

"Oh really?" said Remus curiously. "Then why do you have a British accent?" 

"Oh! I, uh, lived in England until I was around 10, then we moved to America. I never got rid of my accent." 

"Oh, I see. So is this your first trip to England ever since you got out of school?" 

"No, I was, um, living here for a couple of years, and I heard there was an...advertisment for a substitute teacher at Hogwarts. So I signed up." 

"That's great," Remus said sadly. 

"What? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Hermione. 

"Well, look. You've got a great job, and a great life. And what will happen to me when I get out of school? I probably can't get a job anywhere because of what I am." 

Hermione looked stricken. _I want to help him. But how can I? What about if I tell him a little about the future? Dumbledore won't mind, right? I mean, he's so depressed by what he is. I can't leave him thinking about his future like this. _Hermione took a deep breath.__

__

__"Remus, I've got a feeling that later on in your life, you'll get a great job, though it's only temporary, and meet a very, very special person that's close to one of your friends. And later on in that job, you'll discover a secret that you thought wasn't true." 

"How do you know?" asked Remus. 

Hermione tried to look as calm as possible. "I just have a talent of predicting little things in the future." Hermione smiled. Remus smiled back. 

Silence came over them. Then Hermione spoke up. "Remus? If you don't mind me asking, when did you receive the bite?" 

Remus bit his bottom lip. "I got it when I was around 6 or 7 years old. I was playing outside, and I was having so much fun," Remus said grinning. "I didn't notice it got so dark," he said his grin fading. "I got lost, in a forest nearby because we just moved there. Then I got bitten." 

Hermione looked at him with a grim look on her face. "Where did you get bitten?" 

Remus sighed. He pushed aside his robes and then his shirt from his left shoulder. There on his shoulder, were two bite marks. Hermione gasped. Then she said quickly, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have shown it to-" 

"That's ok Professor Rivera. I trust you." 

"Oh, well, thank you for trusting me." 

"Professor-" 

"Call me Melody." Hermione smiled. 

"Ok, Melody. Do you trust me?" 

Hermione pondered the thought. _I already trust him, don't I? I mean I told him a part of the future. I didn't mean to, but he looked lost and alone. I wish i could tell him what will happen a few years from now, but that'd be too much, and I could alter the future, a lot._

__

__"It's not that I don't trust you Remus. It's just that I can't tell you certain things about me, ok? I do trust you, but the things about me, no one must know about." 

Remus thought about this. Then he looked up and smiled. "That's ok. I understand." 

"Thanks Remus." Hermione glanced at the clock. "Oh! It's 11:30. You had better go." 

Remus nodded his head and stood up. Hermione stood up as well. _Remus is taller than me. Probably by a few inches._ He was about to go out the door when he turned around, grabbed Hermione's face and pulled it up to his own. Hermione kissed back immediately. Their kiss was soft and then grew more stronger. Reluctantly, Remus pulled back and whispered, "Good night Melody." 

He gave her a quick kiss and left. Hermione stood there shocked, surprised, and...happy. 

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this. I made this chapter as long as possible, without overdoing it, ya know? I'm sorry I left this chapter at a cliffhanger ending, but hey, that's the way stories are made. Pleze R&R! Well, I'll write more later, ok?**

****

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	5. Thoughts, Denied Feelings, and Shocking ...

Author's Note: Hiya Peeps! Ok, I've got some things to say. Well, How It All Began and I Never Knew I'd Be With You are at a total writer's block. No ideas! I'm so sorry guys. If you have ANY ideas, please e-mail me at: milkncookies24@hotmail.com. (Of course I'll give you credit! ;-) Thanks you guys! And sequels to Close Your Eyes, I Have a Little Surprise and My Fault will be written and posted soon. *sighs* Now, here...FINALLY...is Chapter 5! 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

****

**Chapter Five**: **Thoughts, Denied Feelings, and Shocking News**

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about the kiss. How his warm lips against hers sent tingling sensations through her body. She wanted more, but she knew he would get in trouble. 

Now, there were no hidden feelings. Remus knew and she knew about their feelings for each other. But Hermione knew one thing Remus didn't know. The Time Turner. She laid all night, battling with herself if she should tell, or keep silent. She also realized that she was a teacher and he was a student. A teacher involved with her student was not a pleasant rumor for Hogwarts to know. 

She turned to the right. _What should I do? This is so frustrating. I can't think straight. This is stupid. Oh! I can't even get my thoughts straight._

She turned to the left. _If I tell, I jepardize the future. If I don't, I'm not being honest. And...what about the future? I have to return to it sooner or later. What will the future Remus say?_

She turned so her face was looking at the ceiling. "I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Remus also laid on the four-poster bed, unable to sleep. He also realized that now he was in a student/teacher relationship. _I know it's wrong, but I love her. I'll visit her in a couple of days. _He already knew though that Melody was keeping something from him. _All I have to do is work it out. _

~*~*~*~*~ 

Over the few days, they talked about vampires, and covered the lessons they were assigned to do. Every time Hermione came near Remus's desk, she gave him a wink, and he would wink back. On Wednesday evening, Hermione's thoughts drifted back to that night, where Remus kissed her for the first time. He imagined him grabbing her shoulders and pulling her slowly towards him. Their lips would meet, and she would melt into him. She would put his hands around his neck, and he would put his on her waist. His hands would move up and run them through her hair. She would then pull his neck further towards her and he would do the same. 

"Uh, Professor Rivera?" 

Hermione snapped out of her daydream and saw that Remus was standing at the door. "Oh! Sorry Remus...I must have drifted off." 

"That's ok Professor." Remus gave her his most charming smile. 

Hermione felt her breathing go funny. "Well, uh, what did you want to see me for?" 

"Well, I wanted to talk about what happened that night..." 

"Oh, well, you better come in. I was just grading the last essay on vampires. I found yours extremely well done." 

Remus smiled and said, "Thanks. I had a good Professor." 

Hermione then felt herself go red. "Well, are you gonna come in?" 

"Oh! Sorry," he said sheepishly. 

Remus walked in the room, and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Hermione sat across from Remus, grading the papers. Remus watched her work. Her eyes were fixed in concentration, and her hand was in her hair. She wrinkled her nose and marked the paper. He couldn't help watching her. She was so beautiful. He suddenly noticed that he was staring at her. She looked up and smiled at him. He looked down, embarrassed. "Well, I'm done now. Here, uh, let's sit on the couch next to the fireplace. I feel chilled tonight, are you?" 

Remus nodded in agreement. She got up and sat on the couch. She lit the fireplace. Remus followed and sat on the other side. Hermione felt herself stare at Remus as he stared at her. They made eye contact. Brown eyes stared into pale blue ones. Hermione felt a strand of hair fall from her ear. Remus reached over and tucked it behind her ear again. Hermione realized what they were doing, and said, "Remus, I-" 

Remus bent over and put his finger over her lips. "Listen Melody. Ever since I kissed you, I...I feel different about you. You're no longer just a friend to me. I can't stop thinking about you. And as much as I hate to say it, stop it, and admit it...I think I'm falling in love with you." 

Hermione was shocked. _Love? He loves me? Well, I love him too...wait. Did I just say I love him?Well, now that I know...but I can't fall in love with him. The future depends on me. But he loves Melody. What harm can it do? But...I can't. I just can't! I'll hurt him! And the last thing I wanna do is hurt him. I can't be with him._ Hermione now realized what was at stake, and with a very heavy heart, she knew what she had to do. Hermione felt her eyes water. _I can't hurt him. I can't hurt the future. I have to say...no._

"Remus. I thank you for expressing your feelings for me. But," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid...I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry to hurt you like this, but I just can't. Also, I'm a teacher and you're a student. We can't do this. And I leave in a couple of days. I'm sorry."  


Hermione bent her head . She knew that Remus would never forgive her for this. She dared to look up at his face. There were tears in his eyes. He got up slowly, and went towards the door. "Remus, please! Don't!" 

Remus though took no notice of this though, and left, without saying goodbye. Hermione, whispered, "If you only knew." 

She felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She started to cry, then she was sobbing moments later. She leapt on the bed and cried. She cried, all night, never stopping. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione, who woke up at 4:00 in the morning, remembered last night's events. She went to the wall, turned around so her back was facing it, and slumped down. She continued to have the tears flow down her face. She remained there, until 7:00 when Minerva McGonagall came in the room. Hermione took no notice, and continued to cry. Minerva approached her and lightly patted her arm. Hermione looked up, and said in a terrified tone, "I'm sorry I'm late for breakfast! I didn't mean to be late! I was-." 

"Melody, that's not what I'm concerned about. I'm more concerned on what you look like. You're a mess!" 

"Sorry for that too," Hermione said tearfully. 

"Melody, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me," Minerva explained reassuringly. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you this one. I'm gonna have to figure out this myself." 

"Even though I think that's not wise, all right. But if you ever need a friend, I'm here." 

Hermione tried to place a smile. "Thanks Minerva." 

Minerva smiled back, and left the room. Hermione slowly got up, and decided to proceed to what was left for breakfast. She quickly wiped the tears off, knowing she would be seeing him again, and that everything would be different. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The students noticed Hermione's condition as she walked into the Great Hall. Her eyes were red, wet, and puffy. Her robes were tear-stained, and were wrinkled. Sirius watched and asked Remus, "My god, what happened to her?" 

Remus gave no reply and continued to eat. Sirius noticed this, and told James. 

Hermione sat down at the staff table and noticed Dumbledore. Hermione felt his eyes penetrate into hers, reading every thought and incident that happened last night. She quickly looked down, and scooped some eggs on her plate. She noticed Dumbledore walk up to her and whisper in her ear, "Please come into my office as soon as you are done." 

Hermione automatically stood up and followed Dumbledore to his office. She went through the door and sat down across from his desk. Dumbledore sat at the other end. "This concerns you Hermione, and your job here. You missed the owls today, and I noticed this. Please read it." 

Hermione, now curious, took the Daily Prophet and read: 

**Another Death Eater Attack: Kills Hogwarts Professor**

_This recent event has sent every witch/wizard into shock. April Chance, a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, was killed in the latest Death Eater Attack. The Professor was on a secret mission, to help fight the Death Eaters. For what we know, she was killed by the Dark Lord himself. The known substitute professor at Hogwarts now is Melody Rivera. We do not know if she will continue to stay as a permanent Hogwarts professor, or flee. (cont. pg. 5)_

Hermione eyes were wide open, and her hand was over her mouth. Dumbledore saw this reaction and replied, "I know it is a great shock. You know that you are worried about this. These are your options, and so far there are three." Dumbledore held up one finger. "One, you can continue to work here, as a permanent Hogwarts Professor," Dumbledore held up another finger. "Two, you can quit your job at the end of the week when your job is supposed to be done. But you will remain at Hogwarts and will help us in another way." Dumbledore held up the last finger. "Or, you can go back. But the problem here is that there is no specific way to get you back. So, until we find a way, we cannot send you back, whatsoever." 

Hermione pondered these options. _I have no way to get back. I guess the third option is out. I can stay here, but not teach. I don't know about that. I guess I can teach. But the only problem would be...him._ Hermione felt the tears again, and wiped them away with her sleeve. "Um...I suppose I'll teach I guess. There's nothing else to do. So..." she trailed off. Dumbledore nodded. "I will announce your permanent stay tonight at dinner." 

Hermione nodded and left. She walked through the halls before finally appearing at the classroom. Just then the students filed in. They sat down and looked at their teacher in concern. Except one. Hermione then started the lesson and told the class to read the rest of the pages on vampires and complete the assignment. "What will kill vampires besides a cross and stake and garlic?" 

She noticed that Remus didn't raise his hand. She felt hurt by this, but continued on. James and Sirius knew the automatic change in Remus's behavior towards Professor Rivera and decided to talk to Remus about it. "Hey Moony? What's with you today?" 

"Nothing," Remus replied coldly. 

"Moony," Sirius said cautiously. "Does this have anything to do with Professor Rivera?" 

Remus swallowed hard and answered, "No, I'm fine." 

Remus obviously knew that James and Sirius didn't believe him, but he had to say something. When the class ended, they both noticed Remus rushed out of the class as fast as possible. Hermione spotted it as well, her heart breaking all over again. She crossed her arms on her desk and put her head down. She started to weep all over again. She didn't pay attention to the two students who stayed behind. She lifted her head and saw that James and Sirius were looking at her with worried faces. She wiped the tears away rapidly and said, "Sorry, um, what do you have a question about?" 

"You. We've seen your behavior this morning, Professor Rivera. You're clearly not having fun," Sirius claimed. 

James elbowed Sirius in the ribs. "What we mean is, you're not acting yourself, and we already know that Remus has something to do with this." 

Hermione looked down. In the most calmest voice she could muster said, "Thanks, boys for your concern, but I'm...gonna make it. Yeah, some things did happen, but it's nothing really." 

The two Marauders looked at each other with a look that plainly said: We know what you're thinking. 

James and Sirius left the classroom unconvinced and unsatisfied with the situation. 

**Author's Note: Ok, also a lot to say. If you're wondering about where my stories are at the moment, then please scroll up. The recent tragedy really struck me, so that is one cause of the delay of this chapter. And the James/Sirius coming up to the desk to talk with Hermione goes to Krose116. Thanks a bunch!! I think I'll start the new chapter....now!**

****

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	6. Another Lesson, and Hermione's Sacrifice

Hi peeps! The recent tragic events has prevented me from writing, so I apologize for that. I know some people who have lost their parents, aunts, uncles, brothers, and sisters, so to those who have died, may you rest in peace. Here is Chapter 6! 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

****

**Chapter Six**: **Another Lesson and Hermione's Sacrifice**

Later that evening, Remus sat down in his usual spot, as did James, Sirius, and Peter. They knew tomorrow would be Professor Rivera's last day at Hogwarts, and for Remus, he was glad. Dumbledore raised and cleared his throat. "May I have your attention please?" 

Everyone in the hall went silent. Remus and the others turned around and stared at Dumbledore. "As everybody knows, tomorrow is Professor Melody Rivera's last day. But something has prevented that from happening. Professor April Chance was murdered by the Dark Lord, otherwise known as Voldemort." 

Shocked whispers followed the statement. A couple of students cried, and everybody was completely blown by the sudden death of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "But on a happier notice, Professor Melody Rivera has decided to be Hogwarts's permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." 

Cheers erupted everywhere, minus a few Slytherins. James and Lily were smiling, and Sirius was jumping up and down. "Isn't that great Remus? She's staying!" 

Remus ignored this comment and continued to eat. Though nobody noticed, Remus felt the corners of his mouth go up a little. Just a little. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione spent the rest of the weekend at the library. Her Friday classes (which was supposed to be her last day) went well. Almost. Everyone seemed extremely fine with their new teacher. Everyone except one. Her thoughts drifted to him, almost every single part of the day. _I need to get away from this._ She then got the idea of the library. 

She read the books there, and was enjoying a book that she had never seen at her years at Hogwarts because it was outdated. She was fascinated on what wizards thought at this time. She was reading, when someone entered. She didn't look up from her book, but she heard someone take a seat, she looked up. It was Remus. Hermione froze. _Maybe if I just slip out quietly, he won't see me._

Hermione, quiet as a cat, got up and was proceeding towards the door, when curiosity got the better of her. She hid behind the shelves and peered through the little cracks between the books. She saw that he had pulled out several books on time-traveling. He was scanning them and then abruptly stopped. He started reading out loud. "Time travel is mysterious, yet dangerous. Anything you do, anything you say, can affect the future. The only way to travel through time is with a Time Turner. The number of turns allows it to travel to a specific year in the past or future. When the person decides to go back, they have to mutter an incantation in order to return. However, if the person loses the Time Turner, he or she cannot go back, anyway possible. The incantation is therefore useless without the original Time Turner."   


He stopped. He looked around. Hermione quickly tried to move. She couldn't lift her leg. It was asleep. She looked back through the crack. She saw he was already up and looking around. Her leg finally gave out. She collapsed in the chair and unfortunately, it made a sound. Remus heard and was moving toward the area Hermione was in. Rapidly Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf, opened it, placed it on her chest, and shut her eyes. She heard footsteps. She felt the book being lifted off her chest. "Romeo and Juliet," Remus said. _Great,_ Hermione thought. _I had to pick a romance story with tragedy in it._

The book was placed back on her chest. She heard fading footsteps. She finally opened her eyes. She sat up, and the book fell off her chest. She seized the book before it dropped on the ground. Romeo and Juliet shined in gold letters on the front. She looked at it for a long time, and finally put it back. Now bored, she left the library. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The rest of the week for Hermione went crazy. Since she had no idea what to teach, she had to cook up a curriculum for the students 3rd year and up. In the end, she ended up teaching what she learned in those years. In 7th year though, she had no idea. She just started her 7th year. She asked Dumbledore this in his office and got a interesting answer. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The students settled into their seats, ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione stood up. "Today, since I'm no longer a substitute teacher, I don't have a curriculum to teach you. I asked the Headmaster this, and told me to ask you this. What would you like to learn before school is out?" 

The puzzled students looked at each other. Even Remus was baffled by the question. Hermione, offered suggestions. "What about...muggles? Questions about muggle life? Even though that is what Muggle Studies is for, some of you might still want to know. Hmm? Anything that sparks your interest?" 

James raised his hand. "Yes James?" 

"Well, what about...the Dark Lord?" 

"Oh, you want to talk about that?" 

Nods went through the room. Hermione was uncomfortable about this. "Ok, well, do you want to ask anything specifically?" 

"Yeah, like why is he doing this?" asked Frank Longbottom inquisitively. 

"Well, to be honest, I don't have the answer to your question Frank, but...do you all know that Voldemort is evil?" 

Everyone nodded. "Well...many things can turn people to evil. One of them is love. To be someone, who receives very little, or no love at all, can change that person, in so many ways, that he turns to the dark side. And though he is powerful..." Hermione paused at this. "I am positive, that he will be beaten." 

Several people raised their hands at this. "But, how can you be so sure? He's killing so many innocent people!" 

"Just trust me. I know. He will be defeated. Just because he's beating us now, doesn't mean we can't have hope we'll win. But, really. I'm honest to god we'll win. But I'm sorry I couldn't answer well Frank." 

Suddenly, out of the blue, Remus raised his hand. Hermione saw, and was lightened inside, but then she realized, _What is he gonna ask?_

Hermione difficulty tried to find her voice. She finally spoke, "Yes, Remus?" 

"What about...emotion?" 

"Emotion? Well....what about...it?" 

"When you have feelings for another, and they don't return them back, but you know that he or she is lying." 

Hermione stood speechless. He was asking a question that dealt with her. "Well, Remus...I..." She trailed off. 

Remus was staring at her with those pale blue eyes. Ambition was in them. He was determined to get an answer. "Well Professor?" 

"I-I-can't answer that. I'm sorry. E-excusse m-me p-please." 

The students watched as their young teacher went into the back room, and heard the door shut. Even though it was closed, they could hear crying, weeping, and sobbing. All heads scowled in Remus's direction. Sirius stood up, and grabbed Remus by the neck of his robes. "What in the world are you thinking, huh? I know you care about her, but...you can't treat her like this!" 

Remus pushed back. "Don't tell me what to do, Sirius, ever. I deal with this on my own." 

"Well, your solution, unfortunately, is making her break down into sobs everyday!" yelled Sirius. 

"You have no idea what she did to me Sirius! I loved her, and....she just...blew me off." 

"Remus," James said cautiously. "We'll talk later." 

"Whatever." 

Hermione, in the next room, was now whispering to herself. "If you only knew, if you only knew..." 

While all this was happening, nobody noticed a snake slithering away from the open Defense Against the Dark Arts window. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Remus sat on his bed, lost in his thoughts._ I didn't mean to be so harsh to her. But she...she..._ Remus thoughts drifted onto another idea. _I've got to tie up some loose ends. I know how she got here. So, if she came that way, then she isn't from here. Then that must mean..._ Remus shot up. He dashed out of the portrait hole and dashed to the library. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile, somewhere.... 

"She is a Seer, I think. So predicted your falling from power, and that you would be defeated." 

"Hmm. Bring me this child. And if she struggles, kill her." 

"Yes master." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione was now in her room, sitting and watching the ceiling. She was so depressed, she didn't feel like going down to dinner. Something was nagging her though. Something bad. Hermione shook it off, and went to grade papers. She was grading Frank's paper when the whole castle shook. "What the-" 

The North Tower collapsed. It flew dust and debris everywhere. Hermione's voice shook with fear. "Oh my god!" 

She raced outside the door and saw people with masks were storming in. They had their wands out and were cursing everyone in sight. Screaming and yelling filled the air. She could not see anyone. She heard a familiar voice. "James, over here! I'm here!" It was Remus. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket, and raised it, ready to attack. Two Death Eaters approached towards Hermione. They both yelled, "Stupefy!" Hermione dodged them, and stunned them back. She headed towards Remus's voice. She bumped into someone. It was Sirius. 

"Don't worry! It's me!" yelled Hermione. Sirius nodded and cursed another Death Eater. She stunned three on her left, and one behind her. She started moving again and bumped into James. The dust was flying and it was almost impossible to see. She stunned four more, and froze when she heard, "Where is she?" 

"Who? What are you talking about?" 

"The Professor!" 

"What?" 

"Crucio!" She heard moaning. "Professor Rivera idiot! Now where is she boy?" 

She heard struggling. "I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it." 

"It's a shame. You would have been a fine servant of the Dark Lord. You will now suffer the consequences of the Dark Lord." 

_No, _Hermione thought. She raced to where Remus was. 

"Comvada Kedavra!" 

"NO!" 

Hermione felt her arms push away someone to the right and saw a bluish-green light approach her. Hermione saw her life flash before her eyes. Her 1st birthday, when she got the letter saying that she was accepted at Hogwarts, meeting Harry and Ron, fighting the troll in her 1st year, the Yule Ball, when she got the Time Turner in her 7th year, when she came here and met the gang, and when she met Remus. One specific one kept flashing back. It was when she kissed him for the first time. _Well, this is it. Goodbye Remus. I love you. _The light engulfed her. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Remus laid on the stone-cold floor. He got up, realizing what had happened. Someone pushed him out of the way of the curse. If that person didn't, he would be dead by now. He sat up, rubbing his aching head and looked around. Most of the Death Eaters were gone, but there were still some stunned on the floor. He looked to his left and saw something that made his heart drop. Professor Melody Rivera was lying on the stone-cold hard floor, with the life gone out of her body. 

**Author's Note: I am fully aware that this scene almost describes what has happened at the World Trade Center in NYC. I already had this idea before this tragedy happened, ok? I had no intention whatsoever to repeat what happened. Now, I hope this chapter was long enough. This is a good place to stop, isn't it? lol. I'll get the next chapter out soon.**

****

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	7. The Forgotten Curse, a Prophetic Dream, ...

Author's Note: Hiya peeps! I FINALLY have decided to write this chapter. The event that happened....I can't even say anymore. It also made the delay in this chapter. Anywayz, I hope you guys like this chapter. 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter Seven**: **The Forgotten Curse, a Prophetic Dream, and Another Curse**

He suddenly snapped. "No," he said softly. "No!" Remus tried to get up, but stumbled on his frayed robes and fell, bruising his knee even more. He limped to where her body laid. He was afraid to touch her. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. "I'm-I'm sorry, Melody! I'm s-s-o sorry!" 

Remus's mind went blank. He couldn't see. Or hear. He just sat there, sobbing, without the intention of stopping. He just cried there, with no thoughts...no mind. Emotions flooded in. He tried to think straight. _Melody. Dead. Melody is dead. The person I loved is dead. The person who withstood my cruel behavior, is dead._

"Oh god." 

Remus heard Sirius's voice. His friends circled around him. They had stone-faced expressions of feeling Remus's pain. They stood there, looking down at the face of their beloved Dark Arts professor. For what seemed like forever, James said, swallowing, "Remus, we-we have to go back to the castle. Dumbledore needs us." 

Remus tried to interpret these words and at the same time grieve for Melody. In a very quiet and grim voice Remus said, "Wait, I have to do something. Go ahead. I'll catch up." 

James nodded at the rest of the group, and slowly walked away. Remus looked at her face. It was almost like she was still alive. It was still glowing unusually. Remus though ignored this, picked up her head, bent down and kissed her forehead. _She's still warm. Oh...my...god..._ Remus speedily went to her wrist and felt her pulse. A very light tapping reached his fingers. "Oh my god! She's-she's alive! James! Sirius! Peter! Come back! She's not dead! She's alive!" 

The rushing of footsteps got nearer, and nearer. Until finally, the other three Marauders saw the 'undead' professor. "Here! Feel her pulse!" Remus said excitedly, pointing at Hermione's wrist. Sirius went down, and felt it. He nodded, signaling that, yes, Melody Rivera was alive. "Do you think she's unconscious?" asked James. 

"I don't know, James. C'mon, we'll take her to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." 

All four boys nodded and Remus spoke the words, "Mobilicorpus." 

Hermione was now suspended a few feet from the ground, and was going in the boys' direction. As they walked, Remus looked back to see if Melody was still floating behind him. He didn't want to lose her again. The other three saw this, and left him alone. 

A couple of moments later, they came upon Dumbledore. He saw the knocked out professor and rushed forward. "She's alive sir. Feel her pulse." 

Dumbledore did, and nodded. "She will live, but," the aged, wise wizard said with hesitation, "I don't understand why she isn't waking up." 

"Maybe she's stunned, or just knocked out." 

"Hmm." Dumbledore took his wand out, bent down, and spoke the words, "Ennervate." 

Nothing happened. Dumbledore, tried other various spells, but none seemed to work. Remus was now starting to worry. Minutes passed. Suddenly the headmaster spoke. "I think," Dumbledore began, "She is in a coma. Yes... I'm thinking she was hit by a Coma Curse." 

"Coma Curse? I've never heard of a curse like that," said Sirius in an amazed tone. 

Remus quickly asked, "Can she be revived?" 

"I'm not sure on that Remus. The Coma Curse was a very old spell, hardly ever used. It was originally used to fool people into thinking that they were dead. But, in this time, it's going to take research to find out the counter-curse. Let's go to the hospital wing and ask Madam Promfey. She's more of an expert on this." 

Now, five occupied the unconscious professor. They walked in an eerie silence. No one dared to speak. As they walked through Hogwarts, they passed damaged parts of the once great, magnificent castle. A few moments later, Madam Promfey came rushing out exclaiming, "Oh dear! Another injured one!" 

"I'm afraid so, Poppy. It's Miss Melody Rivera," Dumbledore said in a grave tone. 

Madam Promfey sighed. "Another to tend to. Will you three boys like to help me in the wing? I'm afraid I have a lot on my hands." 

The three boys nodded, signifying yes. The exhausted nurse went back into the wing and the boys followed. They stared in shock at the sight that was before them. Most of the hospital beds were filled with injured patients from the horrendous attack on Hogwarts. Madam Promfey immediately started the boys off, with a set of directions. 

"Madam Promfey? Do you mind if I occupy Professor Rivera?" asked Remus. 

"Of course, dear. Go ahead. But here." Madam Promfey handed Remus a huge collection of books filled with curses, jinxes, and hexes galore. "You need to research the Coma Curse in order to revive Miss Rivera. Take these books and look through them thoroughly and carefully." 

Remus nodded, knowing that Melody's life depended on his job. He pulled a chair over to Melody's bed, and started to research. He would look over at Melody a few times to remind him why he was doing this. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

While all of this was happening, an invisible spirit hovered over the body of an unconscious witch. Her eyes were shut, and she could hear voices. She tried to put them in words. 

"Hey James? Do you know where I can find a bigger pillow? I need it for someone's hurt leg." 

"Yeah, here!" 

"Thanks!" 

She knew those voices. She recognized their voices. She finally opened her eyes, and saw a crowded hospital wing. Beds were filled up, and people were hurrying to tend to the injured people's needs. She saw a tired witch rushing all over to help. She looked down, and saw, that she wasn't even touching the ground. She grew frightened and put her arms in a position so they would break her fall. She also realized, she was stuck, floating in the air. 

She looked down again, and noticed a wizard about her age, working tirelessly, looking and searching through book, after book. For some reason, she wanted to go down closer. Surprisingly, she found herself on the ground, next to him. _I guess I can control where I go._ She walked over to his shoulder, and read: 

**The Forgotten Curses**

**There have been many curses which are forgotten. One of them is the Coma Curse. One of the two main forgotten curses, the coma curse was believed to be used as a decoy in plans to trick people into believing that they were dead. Suddenly the curse was forgotten, and was only used in very rare occasions. The revision spell has not yet been entirely figured out, but The Committee for Forgotten Spells, Curses, Jinxes, and Hexes has declared from old, written records th-**

"ARGH!" 

The mysterious girl noticed that a piece of the page was missing. It was missing the counter-curse part. The now angered boy threw the book across the room, and collapsed. He put his head in his hands and just sat there, like a dead, motionless stone. The girl felt utter sympathy for the boy and walked over to pat him on the back. She noticed the boy looked up, with a confused expression on hid face, searched around and went back down again. The girl pondered this, for she had not figured out, she was invisible. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Remus sat back down on his chair, pondering. He had just gone to get a drink. He was absolutely sure he felt someone touch him. _I'm going crazy over this._ He looked back at Melody and sighed. Everybody had gone to take a rest so, the rest of the hospital was deserted except for the patients. He leaned his head back as far as it could go in his chair and soon fell asleep. He didn't notice a swift, cloaked person enter and place something in his drink. 

_Beginning of Dream_

Loud noises interrupted Remus's reverie. "Wha? Where am I?"asked a confused Remus. "Well, wherever I am, I think it's Hogwarts." 

He woke up in a background that looked like the Hogwarts Quidditch field. All he could see was red, gold, green, and silver blurs, so that meant a Gryffindor and Slytherin match. He spun his head and saw a messy, black-jet haired boy playing the active, speedy Seeker. "Weird, I always thought James played Chaser." Remus looked around and stood frozen. He looked to his right. He never saw those people before. He went left, and behind and in front of him. He recognized none of the people around him. He stood up to get a better view to see if he was wrong, but he was right. None of the people in the Quidditch stand he knew. He willed himself to watch the Quidditch match again and not wonder why he was stuck with a bunch of wizards in which whom he knew none of. A red blur with the quaffle was speeding toward the goal post. She scored, and when she sped up towards the sky to show off her victory, she had bright, blazing red hair. 

"Lily doesn't play Quidditch. She's terrified of it. What in the world is going-" 

"Oy! Professor Lupin! Come over here for a closer look! I think Harry's got the Snitch!" 

"Professor? Harry? Who's Har-" 

"Coming!" 

Remus turned around to find himself staring at a 20 year old aged Remus Lupin. He widened his eyes and utter and complete shock and quickly looked away so he wouldn't catch the attention of his 'older self.' 

He looked grimly back at the game and he could see 'Harry' holding the Snitch, high above his head. The crowd roared with applause, screaming, and shouting. Harry flew down to meet a brunette with bright brown eyes... 

"Melody!" 

Remus rushed over but stopped dead in his tracks to see Melody strangling Harry. "Oh god! You could've died. Gosh, I'm ranting again, but anyways, amazing job Harry!" 

"Thanks!" 

"Yes, great job Harry as always. James would've been proud of you." 

"Thanks Professor Lupin." 

Remus watched this sight with a confused mind. _Harry? Who in the world is Harry? And Melody's there. How come she's here? And why did I see me? And also say something about James?_

Remus shook his head in frustration. Suddenly his world was fading. 

_End of Dream_

Remus quickly opened his eyes and searched around his surroundings. He was back in the Hogwarts hospital, with Melody, who wasn't hugging a James look-alike who went by the name Harry. He sighed, and took a huge gulp of his drink to relieve of his dream. The taste was sweet at first, but then suddenly went bitter. Remus cried out from the nasty taste of the liquid, and started to choke. He fell to the sturdy ground, holding his throat, and blacked out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The spirit, who was observing from above, quickly rushed down to the fallen boy. She bent down and shook him, but he did not respond back. She grew more anxious. Finally she decided to go and look for somebody to help Remus. She flew out of the silent ward, and searched for anyone who could help. She soon came upon a tall, handsome boy with black hair, and brown eyes. She tried to reach out and grab him, but she went through him. She gasped at this, for she now figured out that she was invisible to the naked eye, and no one could feel her. The boy walked on, not noticing a frustrated spirit following him. 

When they passed the hospital door, the spirit had an idea. She went to the door, and when the boy passed, she opened the door. The boy noticed this, got curious and went inside, and she then heard the shouts of the boy calling, "Remus? Are you ok?" 

The spirit sighed gratefully and beamed at her accomplishment of helping somebody. She then heard the rushing footsteps of Sirius, racing out the door. Eventually, Dumbledore, Sirius, James, and Lily came to see what the dilemma was. They bent down and Dumbledore felt Remus's pulse. "Oh dear," he said grimly. 

"Remus...he's in a coma-" 

"No, thankfully. But, he's-" 

"Huh? Wha-Wha-," 

"Oh my god! He's awake!" Lily shouted excitedly. 

"Hmm? Uh, yeah Lily. What's going on?" 

Dumbledore smiled humbly at him. "We found you laying on the floor, unconscious. Do you remember what happened to you when you were with Melody?" 

Remus looked confused. He looked up at the towering faces and asked, "Who's Melody?" 

**Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG! But, I've been battling with so many ideas, and I have laid out the rest of this story. School has been keeping me, and other activities. ATTENTION: If you would like to be on the mailing list where when I update my chapters, you can get them directly from me, via e-mail. And you don't want to be fussing on ff.net on where to find the next chapter, please e-mail me at: milkncookies24@hotmail.com. Thanks so much!**

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	8. The Forgetfulness Potion, the Disappeare...

Author's Note: Hiyas peeps! Hope ya enjoyed chapter 7! (wink, wink, cough, cough, nudge, nudge) I have been getting a lot of reviews of my evilness of cliffhangers. Well, anywayz, thanks to who have reviewed! 

**Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time**

**Author: Miss Park Avenue**

**Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione **

**Disclaimer:** **None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling**

****

**Chapter Eight: The Forgetfulness Potion, the Disappeared Cure, and Explanations**

No sound was made. The world laid silent at what the words Remus Lupin had just spoken. "Hello? What is with you guys?" 

Sirius choked. "What did you just say?" 

Remus looked startled at this statement. "Who's Melody?" 

"Wait," asked Dumbledore. "You remember us? And everyone else here, and who you are?" 

"Well, yeah. But not this...Melody." 

"Hmm. The only possible way for Remus to forget like this is to have taken a forgetfulness potion," said Dumbledore. 

"But-but- how? Why?" asked a shocked James. 

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about. What forgetfulness potion?" 

"Hmm," said Dumbledore, deep in thought. "Sirius, will you occupy Remus for the moment while I think this over? 

Sirius nodded and went to sit next to Remus. Dumbledore pulled James aside. "James, we need to know who is doing this." 

"I know Professor, but I don't have a clue. Do you have a theory of why this happened?" 

"Well, I have one. You see James, a forgetfulness potion is a potion that makes you forget certain things-" 

"But then why did he remember us?" 

"James, you didn't let me finish. A forgetfulness potion makes you forget the last thought associated with the brain. I'm thinking that Remus's last thought was Melody. That is why he can not remember her." 

"God!" Dumbledore drew back on James's outburst. "First Melody, now this. This has gone too far!" 

"I know you are worried James. But we must not allow this...," said Dumbledore with uncertainty in his voice, "dark force to win." 

James sighed. "I just wished I knew what was going on, and why this is happening." 

Dumbledore nodded deeply. They walked back toward the occupied Remus. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sirius looked at his dear friend. He was looking around at his surroundings. Sirius tried to piece the happenings together. _How could he not remember her? After all they went through... _He didn't notice Peter creeping in through the ward door, and going into the antidote office. 

__

__"Hey Moony? How come you don't remember her?" 

"Who?" 

Sirius, irritated replied, "Professor Rivera." 

"Sirius, didn't you hear me last time? I don't know any Professor Rivers." 

"It's Rivera," said Sirius in an unbelievable tone. 

"What's so special about this Melody?" 

"You tell me you don't remember anything about you and her? What you went through?" 

"I remember..." 

__

_Flashback_

__

_Remus walked through the corridor looking for their substitute professor. He heard a loud thump. He rushed forward to see an attractive lady at the bottom of the stairs. He went toward her and helped her up. He gazed into her eyes as hers went big also. She suddenly snapped out of her reverie and then asked where she was. He replied "Hogwarts, of course..._

__

_Remus laid sprawled on the ground at what his favorite new professor just found out. To make things worse, she knew everything about them. The trips, their names, and what he was. She let them go peacefully when Remus had the feeling of his transformation..._

__

_He bid her goodnight, but before he left, he turned around, and placed his lips on hers. She kissed back, and their worlds melted. He got a sudden thought of kissing a professor he hardly knew, and reluctantly pulled back. He bid goodbye one last time and left..._

__

_"Remus. I thank you for expressing your feelings for me. But I'm afraid...I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry to hurt you like this, but I just can't." His heart shattered. He left without saying goodbye..._

__

_Remus laid on the stone-cold floor. He got up, realizing what had happened. Someone pushed him out of the way of the curse. If that person didn't, he would be dead by now. He sat up, rubbing his aching head and looked around. Most of the Death Eaters were gone, but there were still some stunned on the floor. He looked to his left and saw something that made his heart drop. Professor Melody Rivera was lying on the stone-cold hard floor, with the life gone out of her body..._

__

_End of Flashback_

__

__Remus recollected his hazy thoughts. "Like I said Sirius. I don't know any Melody Rivera." 

Sirius sighed at the loss of memory his friend had. Especially the things he forgot. Remus had gotten more cheerful since the new professor arrived at the scene. He even got the feeling that maybe Melody's world had brightened up too since she met Remus. He turned and saw James and Dumbledore walking back toward them. James then signaled to Sirius to go chat with him. Sirius nodded, patted Remus on the back, and got up towards James. "So, what do we know?" 

"Dumbledore says it's a forgetfulness potion. It makes the person forget their last thought. Dumbledore reckons it was. It explains why Remus remembers us and not the Professor." 

James sighed in soberness. Sirius appeared to be thinking. He shouted out to Dumbledore. "Professor? Is there a cure?" 

Dumbledore, as quick as a flash, bolted to the fireplace, threw some powder in, and asked for Madame Promfrey. He told her what happened, and soon Madame Promfrey was in her antidote office, searching for a cure. She came out, looking like a tornado went through her, and said, "You are not going to like this Headmaster. We have mysteriously run out of antidote for the forgetfulness potion." 

"How is that not possible Poppy?" 

"The last time I went into the room was just a couple of hours ago. And I saw Remus asleep in the chair." 

"There's a chance that someone could've taken it." Sirius suggested. 

"But...for what?" concluded James. 

"This gets bigger and bigger. How are we gonna solve this?" 

"I don't know James, I don't know..." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The floating spirit hovered above the complicated discussion. She understood the situation, but she couldn't think of anything to do to help. She noticed an identical boy spirit hanging near the forgetful boy. She recognized him, but she couldn't place the name. She flew over and floated near him. He looked up and his eyes went wide. "M-Melody? I-Is that...you?" 

"Melody? Is that supposed to be me?" 

"Well, yeah! It's me, Remus! Don't you remember?"__

__

__"No," said the spirit wistfully. 

"But, it's me!" The boy took his arms, placed it on her shoulders, and shook her. "Remus Lupin?" 

"I'm sorry...I don't remember." 

Remus had a feeling of defeat and guilt. He had lost her again. He looked back at his body. He told the spirit, "That's my body down there. I got separated from it. I'm the memory of Melody Rivera in the form of Remus Lupin. I read it in Defense Against the Dark Arts book one time. When a person takes a forgetfulness potion, the memory is not lost. It hovers over the body until the antidote is given. So, until they give me the cure, I stay as a...ghost of some kind." 

"Wow," said the spirit, apparently amazed. "You know a lot." 

"I had a terrific Professor," he said with a sad expression. 

The spirit felt sympathy again for Remus. She floated down to the bottom to an empty chair and sat down to try and remember who she was and why Remus was so important to her. 

_~*~*~*~*~_

__

For five straight hours, James, Sirius, and Madame Promfrey searched every book, in hope of finding information to help Remus. Remus just observed them, watching them shout up in excitement of finding information and to hear them groan again in frustration. 

"Um, Madame Promfrey? Can we make the antidote?" asked an exhausted James. 

"I don't," Madame Promfrey yawned, "think so." 

"Why not?" exclaimed Sirius. 

"The forgetfulness potion is a different kind of potion. We can make it, but we need a very rare and valuable ingredient. The leaf of a memorious plant, which sprouts only every 1,000 years. The last known memorious plant was in 1950." 

"Don't you still have some left over?" 

"Yes, I remember the old Hogwarts nurse collecting some when I was an apprentice here. But, I went into the antidote room earlier today, and...there was no sign of it." 

"Unbelievable," James tiredly. "This is like the bad dream that wouldn't end. Everything just gets worse and worse..." 

"I know James. But, we've gotta keep trying." 

"Hey, guys? Where's Wormtail...." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Somewhere, not far from Hogwarts...__

__

_"He-here, everything is here. All we need is to capture the-the pro-professor the Dark Lord believes to be a Seer..."_

__

_"Excellent Wormtail. One of the first tasks you've finally accomplished. Now, have you got the antidote for the forgetfulness potion I told you to steal?"_

__

_"Yes." Wormtail held the bluish-green liquid in the air. _

__

_"Good. The Master will be happy."_

__

_The two stood in an awkward silence only Death Eaters could omit. _

__

_"Why does the Dark Lord think this professor is a Seer?" asked Wormtail, unaware that his curiosity got the better of him._

__

_"You dare question the powerful Dark Lord?" growled the loyal, angered follower._

__

_"No! No!" Wormtail crouched back in fear at his unexpected snap. "I mean...I just want to know why," said Wormtail, in a misty whisper._

__

_The other stranger cocked his eyebrows in suspicion. "Wormtail, you have just joined us, why do you think I would tell you anything?"_

__

_"I am part of the group now," Wormtail tried to say in his bravest voice, trying to prove he was worthy._

__

_The Death Eater pondered the boy's trust. "Very well," sighed the Death Eater. "If it'll shut you up. The Dark Lord wants this professor because he is suspicious of her being a Seer. We have had wizards posted around the school in disguise. They have been searching for people worthy to be loyal Death Eaters. They have confirmed that she is different from the others. Rumor has it, when she came here, she had no idea she was a teacher."_

__

_Wormtail nodded at the memory. The Death Eater continued. "We told the Dark Lord, and he suddenly got suspicious. He killed the former professor so he could have his servants continue to investigate her. One day, when she was teaching, she said that the Dark Lord would be...defeated. So, we attacked Hogwarts, and planned to get the professor. We asked a boy where she was, and when we were about to curse him with the Coma Curse, she got in the way, and she was hit instead."_

__

_"What's the Coma Curse?"_

__

_The irritated Death Eater then explained it. "The Coma Curse is one of the two Forgotten Curses. It was hardly used. It would put the cursed person in a coma until awakened. Which leads it to the other forgotten curse. The Awakening Curse. It's a very complicated spell and is very restricted. The person in the coma has only one chance of survival. If one other particular person cares or loves the person in the coma enough so that he or she is still needed on earth, they will revive." _

__

_The Death Eater paused. He listened for a moment and went on. "But the Dark Lord is so clever. So clever. He proposed a new plan. He then discovered that the Professor has feelings for the boy we had hit. So, we gave the boy the forgetfulness potion so that he can not remember the professor and revive her at school. We then capture the boy and girl, when it is the right time, we give the antidote to the boy, then he will take the curse off the professor, and we will get the information the Dark Lord needs for his future plans."_

__

_The Death Eater paused once more. "You must go back to the school before anyone discovers that you are missing." _

__

_Peter nodded and headed straight back to the castle._

__

__

__**Author's Note: I hope you guys understand everything said there. If you are still confused, then e-mail me at milkncookies24@hotmail.com. I hope you guys still luv this fic, even though I've managed to confuse you!   
**

**Later Dayz, Miss Park Avenue**


	9. Remembering and Discovering the Truth

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Ok, there is a mention in this chapter about Hermione's birthday year. I have absolutely no idea what it is. Some say 1979, others say 1990. I dunno, you choose. I chose 1984 cuz it's in the middle. :) But I do know for a fact that Hermione's b-date is September 19. Courtesy of MuggleNet. Now, go and enjoy the chapter! R&R pleze!****

****

****

**Title: **Lost in the Marauder's Time

**Author: **Miss Park Avenue 

**Rating/Couple: **PG, Remus/Hermione ****

**Disclaimer:** None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling 

**Chapter Nine:** Remembering and Discovering the Truth 

The Death Eater returned to his master with the antidote clutched tightly in his hand. He approached the great, now powerful Voldemort and bowed. "Master, I have returned from Hogwarts with the antidote. What shall I do with it now?" 

He looked up and saw his dark lord lean forward. "Give it to me. I shall use this for the boy later on." 

The obedient servant nodded and presented the potion to Voldemort. He took the potion in his hands and observed it carefully, so it wouldn't break. The servant waited for his master to speak again. "Wormtail has told me that he will place the spell on an object to transform it into a portkey. He has taken necessary actions to make sure they both get here. Everything should go as planned." 

The Death Eater nodded in agreement. The blackness of the surroundings prevented him from seeing his master's sinister smile. "I will soon have the whole wizarding world in my power." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Remus is forgetful, Melody is in a coma, and we are here trying to find antidotes for them except that there is no trace of the potion and we have no idea how to revive Melody." 

"Yeah, that's about right Sirius," sighed James. 

Sirius yawned. "Great, just great." 

Madame Pomfrey sighed also. "We'll have to try tomorrow. We both need rest." 

The two boys nodded and got up, stretching. Just then, Peter Pettigrew walked through the door, as if nothing had happened. "Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" 

Both of the exhausted Marauders scowled at Peter. They wished he had helped them research. But, he had been attending to some matters unknown to James and Sirius. 

"Peter? Where have you been?" lashed James. 

Peter flinched at James' outburst. He had always been usually friendly. "Well, I had a lot of homework to do, and I-" 

"That's no excuse Peter! Melody is in a coma and Remus has no memory of her and homework is your excuse?" snarled Sirius. 

"I'm sorry James and Sirius, but I was busy! Honest!" The looks Peter were receiving from his 'so called' friends were not a glamorous sight. "Okay, to make it up to you, I'll research all day tomorrow. Okay?" 

James and Sirius glanced at each other. Lately, they had been noticing that Peter was out of it. James exhaled slowly. "All right, but you had better come help," warned James. 

Sirius added, "Sorry for yelling at you, Wormtail. It's just that Melody is in a coma, and Remus doesn't remember-" 

"That's okay guys. You should be mad at me. I care for Melody and Moony as much as you guys." 

James and Sirius nodded and continued researching. Peter smiled, and left the hospital wing, wearing a different type of smile. _Now that the portkeys are in place, I don't have to care about that werewolf and his stupid girlfriend anymore._

__

~*~*~*~*~ 

The young woman watched the conversation between the boys with interest. She remembered these people, but knew none of their names. She glanced to the hospital chair and saw the memory sitting there, staring into space. She flew over and sat down next to him. "Hi again," she whispered, hoping she wasn't interrupting him. 

"Hi. Remember anything?" asked Remus. 

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I could, I keep trying, but, nothing comes." 

The memory spirit sighed in disappointment. "I wish you could remember." 

Melody's spirit nodded in agreement. "I just need one specific thing to remember, maybe a significant event that happened. Maybe, I can recall it all." 

He thought for a minute and after a moment of silence he said, "Maybe this will." 

He leaned forward and put his lips on hers. She instantly melted as soon their lips touched. She remembered something like this, a feeling coursing through her veins, but nothing happened. Even though she kissed back, she recounted nothing. He looked back up at her, with a hopeful expression, but she sadly shook her head. The memory put his head down, in a sign of defeat. She couldn't bear it anymore. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Unable to hold them back, she cried silently. She felt an arm around her shoulder. "I hate to see you like this. In so much pain..." he trailed off. 

She felt loved, for once in her life. _Wait a minute...love? I've never been loved. I had mum and dad, but I guess that wasn't enough. Oh! I am loved! Harry and Ron weren't enough.... _Hermione gasped, but Remus didn't notice._ Harry! Ron! I remember! I am Hermione Granger, and everybody here knows me as Melody Rivera! I'm from the future, and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. _She felt a smile growing._ I remember!_

__

The memory suddenly saw a bright light emerge from Melody and then die down again. She regained composure and with a grin, said, "You know what still surprises me? We fell in love so quickly. It's like we were made for each other; soulmates, you know?" 

Remus heard these words and glanced up at her. He couldn't believe his ears. His mouth dropped open, but he still remained speechless. 

"When we kissed for the first time that night," she continued, "I knew, I just knew from that moment I met you on the train, we were supposed to end up together." 

Remus managed to croak, "You-you-you remember?" 

She nodded her head happily as she hugged him. He lifted her face up, and he kissed her. Kissed her with passion that only lost lovers could manage. As they parted, Hermione saw that Remus had tear stains on his cheeks. "Shh, it's okay. I'm back. I remember." 

"I know, now the bad part is," he paused, "I have to get back into my body, 'cause right now, I don't remember you." 

She chuckled slightly. "That's okay. James and Sirius will find a way. And remember love, I'm still in a coma." 

"Yeah you are. Do you happen to know what the cure for the coma curse is?" 

She thought about it. "I remember it being mentioned in some books. But all they said was that it was very rare, and the cure is...some sort of a rare occurrence too." 

"Great. But, at least you remember now. And we can spend this time together." 

Hermione sighed. Something still disturbed her. Her real name and past. Now, that she thought about it, she was betraying Remus' trust in her. _But I can't tell him though, not yet anyways..._

__

Remus, delighted that his love was back, sat there pondering. _I didn't meet Melody on the train... _****

****

~*~*~*~*~ 

A body approached Melody's bed. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, gazing at her face. "You know, I'm supposed to be in love with you; everybody says so." Remus took her hand in his and continued. "You're like a very, very vague memory. Something that I've put in the back of my mind. Something that I've shut out." He scoffed. "Stupid forgetfulness potion. I feel terrible 'cause I don't know who you are." Remus gripped her hand and said, "I wish I could remember, so I could go back to loving you." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

James and Sirius's studying group now included Peter. Even though Peter was part of the study group, it didn't mean he'd do the work. Or do exactly what they say. He pretended to read, when he really was going over what was going to happen next in the dark lord's plan. Unknown to them, Remus and Hermione's spirits were watching them. Hermione sighed hopelessly. Remus hugged her again. "Don't worry love, they'll find it." But even in Remus' voice, the hope was fading. 

Sirius cried out in frustration. "Why is this cure so hard to find? We've searched every single book! From antidotes to curses to rituals!" He threw the book on the floor. 

"Sirius, c'mon. Don't give up," James said tiredly. "We just have to keep looking, and then-" 

"James, will you open your eyes for once?!? It's impossible! There's no cure-" 

"I believe you are wrong, Mr. Black." 

Everyone spun around to see Professor Dumbledore hold a pitcher containing a bluish liquid. Madam Promfrey gasped. Everyone in the room held their breaths. Dumbledore smiled and explained. "I had a few connections around the wizard world. So, I thought of giving them a call and asking them if they had any Memorious plant. Thankfully, the last person I called had some left over." 

The room suddenly lightened up. Sirius was jumping up and down screaming, "Yes! James, we did it! Yes!" 

Nobody seemed to notice Peter's reaction however. He had a smile on his face, but with a secret expression behind it. He silently slipped out of the hospital ward. _Everything is going according to plan..._

__

Remus and Hermione's spirit suspended over the fantastic news. "Oh my god Remus! They found it! They found the cure!" 

They embraced each other, and kissed. When he broke it off, he looked down upon his body coming towards Dumbledore. When he reached him, Remus croaked, "Thank you. Thank you so much." 

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course Remus. I believe you have to drink this." 

Remus reached out to grab the pitcher when Peter rushed in, panting heavily. "Hey guys! Guess what? I just found the instructions to the antidote!" 

"Well done Mr. Pettigrew!" exclaimed Dumbledore. He then paused. "How awkward though that you never found it before. 

Peter stuttered. "Um, yeah, I just found it. In the Gryffindor common room. Yeah, I guess, I just, never thought of, uh, looking there." He managed a weak smile. 

Sirius eyed Peter suspiciously. _He 'just' found it?_ Remus was too eager to take the potion to worry about it so much. "Oh! And, I also got you this Remus." Peter lifted up a goblet. "I didn't think you wanted to drink from that pitcher." 

Remus chuckled. "Thanks Wormtail." 

"Anytime Moony! Anytime," replied Peter. 

Dumbledore handed the pitcher to Peter, who poured the antidote into the goblet. He gave the goblet to Remus, and then glanced at the directions. "Okay, it says here that you have to have the person you've forgotten touch whatever you're drinking the potion from." 

Remus walked over to Melody's bed and crouched down at the side. He picked up her hand and placed it on one side of the goblet. Peter gazed at his watch, and then continued. "Okay, all you have to do now is drink it while having Melody's hand on the goblet." 

Remus nodded, and placed his hand on top of Melody's so it wouldn't slip. He placed his other hand on the other side of the goblet. The spirits above were watching anxiously. They squeezed each other's hand tightly and watched as Remus whispered, "All right, here I go." 

He raised the goblet to his lips as Peter eyed his watch intensely. He whispered, "3, 2, 1." 

Everyone in the room watched as Remus was thrustforward toward the goblet, along with the unconsciousMelody. The spirits, unknown to anybody's eyes, were taken with their bodies. In a split second, they were gone. All that could be heard was the goblet falling onto the floor, smashing into hundreds of pieces. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The sound of bodies hitting the floor woke up Remus. He tried to lift his head, but each centimeter he raised it produced a painful splint. He laid it back on the ground and gazed at his surroundings. On his right was Melody, and as best as he could, he tried to go over to her. He felt her pulse. It was still there, but slightly. _Thank god she's all right._ He went back to his original position, waiting for the pain to subside. All he could do was lie there and wait. 

Meanwhile, Melody's spirit flew in every direction trying to find Remus, but she had no luck. She tried calling out. "Remus! Remus, are you there?" she whispered. 

"Yeah. Over here." 

"Where?" she asked, helplessly. 

"Just stay where you are and keep talking," he answered back. 

"All right. Remus, where are we? A moment ago we were in the hospital wing, and now we're-" 

"I have no idea Melody. I just hope nothing happens to us." Remus searched around and found her. He grasped her hand. She spun around, and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." 

"Me neither love, me neither." They floated down to the floor and Melody laid her head on his lap. He started to slowly stroke her hair. Something tugged at the back of his mind. _Her past. She barely mentions it, and she'd said a lot of weird things I don't get._ Remus scrunched his brow. _Should I ask?_ He tried to shake off the thoughts, but it was no use. He had to know. _What would I say? Hey, Melody, why did you say we met on the train? Why were you searching the staircase where I found you? Why did you reject me when I was sure you loved me back?_ Question after question floated through his brain. He suddenly had an idea. 

Hermione was laying in Remus's lap with thoughts on her mind as well. _Where are we? I'm afraid to find out._ She shuddered. Her thoughts turned to a too well-known topic. _Should I tell him?_ Dumbledore's warning echoed through her head. _'You can affect the future greatly if you are not careful.' But, he did say that I could tell someone trustworthy. I know I can trust Remus. Maybe I can omit a few details. Maybe I could just not say what would happen to James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter. Maybe I could just not tell him how his life will be miserable after graduation._ She sighed heavily. There was no way of telling him without telling him the whole story._ I can't bear to lie to him anymore. _Hermione let out a huge yawn and closed her eyes. 

"Sleepy, love?" 

"Mm hmm," she mumbled as she drifted off. 

"Hey Melody? Can I ask you a question?" 

Melody answered with a soft nod of her head. Remus heisitated. _It's now or never Remus._ "What year were you born?" Remus asked, praying she hadn't fallen asleep yet. 

She sighed for the last time answering, "1984." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm so evil. Cliffhanger, hahahahaha! *clears throat* yes, now Remus knows. (sorta) hehe. pleze review! If you want to join my Yahoo group for this fic its: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LMTGroup/ **

**It's easier to get updates this way. Hope you like this chapter! Also special thanks to Crunkygurljrt and Princess Potter for being the kewlest beta readers! *sniffs* What would I do w/o you!**

****

**Miss Park Avenue**


	10. The Truth Comes Out and Hermione's Slip ...

Author's Note: GUYS! I UPDATED! YAY! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT HEY! IT'S A CHAPTER! A LONGER AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes! Read and review please! Thankies!

  


Title: Lost in the Marauder's Time

Author: Miss Park Avenue

Rating/Couple: PG, Remus/Hermione 

Disclaimer: None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling

  


Chapter Ten: The Truth Comes Out and Hermione's Slip of the Tongue

  
  


Hours passed by, but Remus Lupin sat thinking about the last thing Melody Rivera said. _1984_. He repeated the year over and over again in his mind. _How could she be born in 1984 when this is the year 1979?_ Remus thought deeply. He suddenly stiffened. _It all makes sense now. _He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know. Lightly, he shook Melody awake. "Melody? Love? Wake up."

  


She let out a long yawn, stretching her arms. She smiled and saw Remus's expression. It looked lost, but determined. She scrunched her brow, and asked, "Remus? What is it?"

  


He gazed at her and turned away from her. Hermione, confused about his actions, turned his head towards her, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

  


Remus emitted a long sigh, and spoke. "Do you remember the last thing you said to me before you fell asleep?"

  


Hermione searched through her mind to recover what she said. She recalled nothing. "I don't remember what I said. Why? What did I say?" She instinctively bit her lip. _I hope it's not what I think it is..._

  


Remus gave a look of concern, and replied, "I asked you what year you were born in." He paused and continued. "You said 1984."

  


Hermione realized her mistake and cringed. _Oh god. He knows. He knows the truth...what am I gonna say now?_

  


She felt the color drain out of her face and pondered for what seemed like forever on what to say next. Remus watched her intensely, waiting for her to say something. She finally spoke. "How did you figure it out?"

  


Remus took something out from under his robes. It was a time-turner. Her time-turner. Hermione's mouth fell open and almost grabbed it. "My time-turner! How did you find it?"

"I went to the staircase where I found you that day. I was curious as to why you were looking around there. I found it, and I kept it all this time." Remus sighed. "So, you're from the future?"

  


"Yes, I am. My real age is 17 actually...18 years from now."

  


Remus nodded. "Mel-wait, Melody isn't even your real name is it?"

  


Hermione slowly shook her head. "I can't tell you really. I mean, I want to, I do, but I can't. I risk too much-"

  


"Risk too much? What do you mean by that?" Remus interrupted.

  


"I'm saying that, since I'm from the future, there are things I know that you shouldn't really know about and giving you future information could affect everything that had happened."

  


"Can I at least have your first name?"

  


Hermione hesitated, but then said, "Hermione. My name is Hermione."

  


He said her name out loud, feeling her real name on his lips. He then had a sudden thought, and asked, "So, you know things that happen...about me, James, Sirius, and Peter right?"

  


Hermione stiffened at the mention of Peter's name, but she nodded. "Yes, I know what happens to you 18 years from now."

  


"So, that's how you knew all that stuff about us...the night we went out for my transformation. That's how you knew? How though?"

  


Dumbledore's words echoed through her head. _But if you meet a person that is trustworthy, you may tell. But remember Miss Granger, you can affect the future greatly if you are not careful._ Hermione thought, and replied, "Actually, I found out about you from James's son."

  


"Son? James will have a son?"

  


Hermione grinned at the mention of Harry. "Yes, he will. I'm one of his closest friends."

  


Remus gave a smile, then said, "Let me guess. Lily and James right?"

  


"Mm hmm, it's sort of obvious though right?"

  


Remus gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose that's a given." He then paused, and mumbled, "So, what happens to me 18 years from now?"

  


Hermione bit her lip once more. She opened her mouth to say, but she closed it. Remus awaited her response. "Listen, Remus, I'd love to tell you, but I can't. I'd affect the future if you knew. You don't want to know the things that happen to you and your friends-"

  


"My friends? What about them? What happens-"

  


"I told you, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but-"

  


"This is James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily we're talking about here Hermione and I'm not gonna sit here and wait for something to-"

  


Hermione couldn't take it anymore and suddenly burst into tears. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Remus, taken back by her tears, took her into his arms. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you like that."

  


Hermione sniffled and sighed. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to lie to you like that. It was eating me away inside slowly, keeping this from you. Dumbledore made me stay quiet about it, but I couldn't look at your face any day and see what I was keeping from you. Then we had that Death Eater attack, and me getting into a coma, and all this stuff, it just piled up and it got too much and-"

  


"Shhhhh. It's okay. I know you've been through a lot. And I'm sorry if I ever was the cause of it."

  


"No, you were never. You actually made my day so much better." Remus smiled, and Hermione smiled also while letting out another sniffle. He kissed her forehead and they stayed like that throughout the entire day.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


"I presume she is here." The Dark Lord fingered his wand out of impatience. Crouching before the powerful figure was Wormtail, who was both happy at the success of the kidnaping of Melody Rivera but was also terrified of the figure standing before him. Although the plan had worked out, no one could not live in fear of having the Dark Lord feel that you had failed him.

"Y-yes, master," squeaked Wormtail. 

  


"And the potion? It was administered?"

  


"Yes. Ev-everything is-is in place master."

  


"Excellent. Meanwhile, separate the boy and girl. I will soon go down there and deal with the girl myself." Voldemort dismissed Wormtail and went off to oversee other matters. 

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Hermione was suddenly pulled away from Remus's warmth. Remus tried to grab onto her but the dungeon was split in two and there was a tall, thick wall separating the two. "Hermione! Are you okay?"

Hermione squinted through the darkness. "I think so. But where-"

  


Out of the darkness came Wormtail, holding out his wand. Anger and rage filled Hermione's body and she lunged forward to attack the traitor, but was held back by two Death Eaters. "You bastard! If I ever get my hands on you, I'll rip you limb from limb! You don't deserve to live!"

  


Peter, although shocked by her outburst, was suddenly smug. "Well, I apologize Professor-oops, I mean, _Hermione_." He spoke her real name with disgust. 

  


Hermione was crying now. "How can you call yourself James' and Lily's friend when you betrayed them! You worthless piece of filth!"

  


Peter replied silently. "I did what was best for me. You don't understand what I had to do-"

  


"'What I had to do' my ass! That still doesn't change the fact that you were responsible for their deaths! And Sirius's life! And Remus's! How could-"

  


"Wait...what did you say? Their....deaths?"

  


Hermione instantly held her tongue. _Oh no...what have I done...?_

  


Puzzled, Peter stepped forward towards Hermione. "What do you mean...their deaths?"

  


Hermione refused to look him in the eye. "That's enough Wormtail. Let me ask the questions now. Step aside." A cold, menacing voice echoed through the dungeon. Already knowing who it was, Hermione raised her head slowly to meet a face that resembled a snake, skin whiter than a skull, and slits for eyes. _Lord Voldemort. _

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Remus attempted to get rid of the wall separating him from Hermione. _Hermione._ The name still felt weird on his tongue, but was her real name, nevertheless. His ears were then distracted by the fierce shouting from the other side. _That sounds like Hermione's voice!_ "-I'll rip you limb from limb! You don't deserve to live!"

  


"Who doesn't deserve to live?" Remus wondered out loud. He couldn't hear the response from the other person in the room with Hermione, but he heard her response. "How can you call yourself James' and Lily's friend when you betrayed them!" _What?!?! Betray? What the hell is she talking about?_ He listened more carefully. "-doesn't change the fact that you were responsible for their deaths! And Sirius's life! And Remus's!"

  


Remus backed away from the wall. _James? Lily? Dead? No...no, that can't be right! What did she mean about Sirius and....and me?_ He heard someone enter the room. "Let me ask the questions now. Step aside." 

  


Remus recognized the murderous voice. It was Voldemort.

  


~*~*~*~*~ 

  


Yeah, I know...very short chapter. :-\ But, otherwise, still a chapter! I apologize for the extremely delayed chapter. Right now, it's Spring Break and that is how I'm able to get something out. The teachers actually gave us homework over the break, which I will never forgive them for. I am aiming to finish this fic before finishing How it All Began. If you have any ideas, e-mail me at milkncookies24@hotmail.com and I'll see what I can do! Thanks to all the dedicated people out there who have been patient! (although I'm sure that most of you have forgotten about this fic, :-\) I will try and get the next part as soon as possible, but for those of you who have been waiting, here you go!


	11. Interrogation Beginnings

Author's Note: WOW...I have not updated in a while...a lot of stuff has been going on and now I think I'll finish this fic! Sorry for the huge delay...but now I'm motivated to finish this! As always, reviews are appreciated and I apologize if this chapter seems very out of place and written in a different style or tone. Italics are thoughts and please review! Thanks!

  


Chapter Eleven: Interrogation Beginnings

  
  
  


The Dark Lord entered the room as Hermione whimpered and cringed. He muttered, "_Silencio!_" on the opposite wall where Remus was on the other side. He then turned his attention towards her. He eyed the young professor with much interest. Hermione sent him an icy glare and in return got slapped in the face. He grabbed Hermione's face and turned it so they were now facing eye to eye. "You...will treat me with respect. You will tell me what I want to know, or you can suffer the worst possible pain that any person can experience."

  


Hermione, not afraid anymore, screamed, "You don't deserve any respect, especially from me. You're an evil bastard and justice will come out of this! And as for telling you what you want to know....you'll have to force it out of me." And with that, Hermione spat at the ground. She suddenly felt an intense, excruciating pain emitted from her body. It felt as if her skull would split in half. Collapsing on her knees, she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. _I refuse to give Voldemort the satisfaction of my screaming!_ She soon tasted the bitter taste of blood and bile building up in her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes from the unbearable pain. She watched as Voldemort waved his hand and felt the pain subside, not entirely gone, but had faded to a dull ache. Hermione laid there gasping for air as Voldemort circled her. "Cruciatus Curse. Painful one, isn't it?"

  


"I've have worse," replied Hermione, as she tried to regain her normal breathing pattern.

  


Voldemort stopped pacing to glance at her and then continued. "Girl, have you not heard of two other curses, just as powerful, in their own way?"

  


_Imperius and the Killing Curse..._Hermione thought. _Why doesn't he just use them to finish me off instead of torturing me for it?_

  


"Well?"

  


Voldemort interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him and replied, "Yes. The Imperious and Killing Curse. Why?"

  


The Dark Lord laughed. It was a dreadful sound that echoed throughout the dungeon and even after he stopped laughing, the sounds still resonated and bounced off the walls. "Smart one, are you? You have probably wondered why I haven't used those curses on you to get what I want."

"Then why don't you use them so I don't have to go through this bloody awful torturing session," Hermione retorted. Again, she felt his stinging hand across her face, and felt liquid dripping down her already bruised cheek. Clasping her cheek, Lord Voldemort continued pacing around her. "I have enough reason to believe that you hold valuable information to me...about the future...about upcoming events...such as, the Potters?"

  


Hermione stiffened without meaning to. "Ahhh, I see," the Dark Lord realized. "You do know the Potters and my plans of how to...eliminate them."

  


"Well, you're wasting your bloody time. I will never tell you what I know, even if you kill me," stated Hermione. Dumbledore's words echoed through her mind. _I'm doing the right thing. _

  


Instead of receiving a continuing Cruciatus Curse, or slap, he turned towards her with a smile on his face. "Very well. If you are so willing to give your own life for this, let's find out if the other person shall do the same."

  


_Other person? No...no! NO! Remus!!_

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Stuck on the other side, Remus tried desperately to escape his surroundings. He tried kicking, punching, pushing, everything. For some reason, he could no longer hear what was going on in the dungeon. _God, I hope Hermione is okay..._ Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice. "Hello Remus." He saw a wand light and it showed the face of Peter Pettigrew. Remus didn't know whether to feel angry, sad, or confused. Walking towards him, he mumbled, "How could you do this Peter...to us....to Padfoot and Prongs?" 

  


Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about Moony? They've always hated me. Never accepted me like they did for you. I was always the trailer. You know that."

  


"But that doesn't change the fact that we cared about you, Pete. I don't understand."

  


"No, you'll never understand," Peter said. "I wanted to be the big shot. The popular one. The one girls went to. The one guys idolized. I was never that! And now...now is my chance-"

  


"To be partnered up with the Dark Side? Have you lost your mind? He's nothing but evil and I would have thought you would have a conscience about you!"

  


"Well, I bloody damn well don't okay? As long as I get some power along the way. Maybe I can even give a good word for you Moony.Everyone is with the Dark Side now, there's no stopping it."

  


Anger welled up in Remus. He charged forward and started to strangle Peter. "You bastard! How could you betray us like this? We're your friends! All you bloody cared about was getting powerful friends!"

  


All of a sudden, Remus was torn away from Peter, and held back as Peter took in air in huge gasps. He looked at Remus and heard two snaps from the other side. Remus was dragged away, struggling with the guard as Peter whispered, "I'm sorry Moony."

  


Overpowered and weak, Remus was taken to the other side. He got an urge to kick the guard and kill Voldemort with his bare hands as he saw Hermione with bruises and blood on her face. He managed to scream, "Hermione!" before having a silencing spell placed on him. 

  


"Remus! No!" She tried to run to him but was held back by chains. Unable to rescue her love, she proceeded to cry but felt the Cruciatus Curse upon her again. "Stop your sobbing, girl. Now, be a good girl and tell me what you know, or poor Remus here will face my wrath."

  


_~*~*~*~*~_

  


Hey guys! I hope that this was a good chapter....I kinda wrote it at midnight. Lol. Please review and I apologize for the huge delay! More chaps soon! I promise!__

  



End file.
